Finding Something to Fight For
by Ressa50
Summary: A short fic in which Harry almost lost his will to fight, but Hermione reminded him exactly what is worth fighting for.


Finding Something to Fight For  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter or its characters or any element that comes from it,  
  
A/N: I was just bored and decided to write this. I hope you find some enjoyment in it. I would appreciate knowing what you thought of it.  
  
Harry sat on the edge of the big lake watching the moonlight dance in the shimmering water. It would have been the perfect summer evening. The air was warm, the sky was clear and a thousand stars shone in the night sky. Harry looked up the stars and took a deep breath. He could have sworn he smelled her scent on the breeze. If only she was there it would have been a perfect evening. If only she hadn't been taken., the evening would have been just as wonderful as the one a week before.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Examinations had just concluded and they only had a week left in their Hogwarts days. Almost every seventh year was excited, planning parties to end their time with a bang, but Harry just couldn't get in the mood for celebration. He knew that Voldemort was still out there. He knew he would have to face him.  
  
While Ron could understand Harry's feeling, he didn't know what to do. Being around Harry made him feel awkward and depressed. This is not how Ron wanted to finish out his time at Hogwarts, so he left the tending of Harry to Hermione.  
  
Hermione knew it was best to just be there for Harry. She knew he would to talk to her when he felt like it. So for two days the two best friends just sat quietly in each other's company, just enjoying the intimacy that their friendship allowed.  
  
When Harry was around Hermione he felt a peace like no other. She was his comfort, his only piece of happiness in a dark world, his eye in the center of the storm. He wanted to be with her like this always, but he worried about her safety. Harry knew Voldemort would use any means to get to Harry, and what better way then to attack his heart.  
  
Harry's feelings got to be too much to handle. He didn't know what to do, he was scared of fighting Voldemort, scared of losing everyone he loved.  
  
Finally Hermione couldn't take it any more, it was killing her to see Harry in the state he was in.  
  
"Harry, you have to tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Hermione, I think it would be obvious what's wrong." snapped Harry.  
  
Harry saw that Hermione looked hurt. He didn't want to hurt her, but his emotions were getting the best of him.  
  
"I know you're worried about Voldemort, Harry, but you can't let your self sink into nothing. That's what he wants Harry. You have to have hope."  
  
"What's there to hope for. Hermione? I've don't have much left to hope for, he has already taken almost everything. What's stopping him from taking everything else?"  
  
"That's why you can't give up Harry. You have to fight for everything you have. Besides, you won't be alone we'll help you Harry. You have friends that love you and want to help. "  
  
"You don't understand anything, Hermione. Do me a favor a leave me alone for a while."  
  
With this said Harry turned from Hermione and walked swiftly to the lake. There he threw himself on the ground and cried. He cried for everything he had lost and everything he was afraid of losing.  
  
He was so caught up in his grief that he didn't hear the approaching footsteps.. He b barely noticed when a pair of delicate arms encircled his body and held him while he wept. It wasn't until he smelled the familiar faint smell of roses that he knew who was holding him. It was Hermione, his Hermione. Once again she became his shelter.  
  
Hermione held him and let him cry. Finally Harry tried to speak.  
  
"Hermione, I..".  
  
"Shhh, Harry, lets just enjoy tonight. Look how beautiful the lake is in the moonlight. Feel how warm the breeze is Harry, looked at all the stars that are shinning for you. This is what you have to hope and fight for, Harry. Nights like this, when the world seems magical and it feels like anything can happen."  
  
Harry looked up at the stars. It did feel like they were shinning for him, for them. Harry looked into Hermione's deep calming eyes of brown. He saw his own green eyes reflected there. The two sat there lost in each other's eyes. Finally after several minutes, Harry did the only thing that seemed natural, he kissed her.  
  
Hermione seemed taken a back a little when their lips first met, but then because it felt so natural she settled in to the kiss. Harry was shocked to find so much emotion in just something so simple as a kiss. It was comforting and sweet, yet passionate and uncontrollable.  
  
Harry pulled back and went to speak, but Hermione pulled him closer and kissed him passionately once again. This time there was not stopping the inevitable. They got lost in each other. Lost in their kiss and their embrace. Harry found himself kissing Hemione's neck and putting his hands under her shirt to feel her soft skin.  
  
He heard Hermione groan as his hand found her soft ample breast. He was barley aware that Hermione's hands were pulling his shirt over his head. Harry then helped Hermione with hers and their two bare chest met and Harry was pushed to the point of no return.  
  
That night he found exactly what to fight for, he found a love so pure that he knew nothing could stop him from defeating Voldemort.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Three days later she was taken from him. Harry knew she was bait. Harry knew that Voldemort would keep her alive until Harry found her. Voldemort wanted to kill Harry by breaking his heart.  
  
Harry knew he would never let that happen. Harry looked up at the stars and said out loud  
  
"Yes Hermione, this world is worth fighting for, but you are worth dying for"  
  
Harry then got up and made his way back to Hogwarts, ready to fight for what he loved. 


End file.
